1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc device, in particular, a disk device capable of locking a tray cover, which is mounted on the tray ejecting/inserting opening of a cabinet in such a way as to be opened and closed, when the tray cover is closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally proposed a structure of a tray door of a disc player provided with a function that when a tray is received in a main body, an engaging part fixed to the tray door is engaged with a protrusion fixed to a tray to prevent the tray door from being manually opened (refer to, for example, JP-UM-A-6-11143). Then, in a disc player described in JP-UM-A-6-11143, the action of opening and closing the tray door is braked by a gear mechanism. Hence, it is thought that when the tray is ejected from the inside of the main body to the outside of the main body, the tray door is opened by the action of the gear mechanism, which precedes the ejection of the tray, and that the tray is closed by the action of the gear mechanism after the tray is inserted into the main body from the outside of the main body.
Meanwhile, a disc device such as DVD includes: a disc tray inserted and ejected between the inside and the outside of a tray ejecting/inserting opening of a cabinet; a tray cover capable of opening and closing the tray ejecting/inserting opening and pushed out from a closing position and opened by the disc tray when the disc tray is ejected; and a spring part for pressing the tray cover onto the edge of the tray ejecting/inserting opening to keep the tray cover in a closing position (comparative example).